Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $5\dfrac{1}{5}-3\dfrac{6}{10} = {?}$
Simplify each fraction. $= {5\dfrac{1}{5}} - {3\dfrac{3}{5}}$ Find a common denominator for the fractions: $= {5\dfrac{1}{5}}-{3\dfrac{3}{5}}$ Convert ${5\dfrac{1}{5}}$ to ${4 + \dfrac{5}{5} + \dfrac{1}{5}}$ So the problem becomes: ${4\dfrac{6}{5}}-{3\dfrac{3}{5}}$ Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {4} + {\dfrac{6}{5}} - {3} - {\dfrac{3}{5}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {4} - {3} + {\dfrac{6}{5}} - {\dfrac{3}{5}}$ Subtract the whole numbers: $=1 + {\dfrac{6}{5}} - {\dfrac{3}{5}}$ Subtract the fractions: $= 1+\dfrac{3}{5}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 1\dfrac{3}{5}$